


the summer of love

by lillyx5



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyx5/pseuds/lillyx5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the battle with Kronos Percy revealed to everyone that he is gay. Annabeth  was crushed and won't give up on Percy she will to anything to have him but Percy only has eyes for Nico who loves that's why nico will keep Annabeth away from his love</p>
            </blockquote>





	the summer of love

“Really we have waited to long for you to kiss Annabeth and the whole time you were gay!”  
All the campers groaned. Percy just smiled and sat down to keep eating he didn’t look around to hall of campers if he did he would have seen one boy with shaggy black hair Nico was overjoyed about this announcement but at the other end of the dining hall Annabeth looked lost.  
‘Percy’s gay no way that’s not possible he loves me I know he does.’  
The rest of the meal was silent everybody was taking in Percy’s announcement. Percy wasn’t bothered by it he expected this to happen he got up and left without a word but he was smiling.  
“I’m going to get so much shit for that.” He whispered.

 

Percy was laying on his bed with his laptop he was watch funny cat videos when he heard a knock on his door “coming!” he paused the video and opened the door.  
“Hey Percy that was quite the little statement at dinner.” Nico said walking into the cabin.  
“Sure you can come in Nico.” Percy looked at him like ‘really’. “Oh sorry but you didn’t stop me.”  
“I also didn’t invite you inside.”  
“Well I’m here now we can’t change that.”  
Percy just rolled his eyes at Nico’s comment and climbed back on to the top buck. Just as he lay down another knock came from the door.  
Nico smiled and tried to not laugh. “Your popular tonight aren’t you.” ‘It better not be…’  
“Annabeth!” ‘Fuck the one person who can ruin my life even more’  
“What a surprise.”  
“You’re an asshole you know that right why did you say that in front of ever body they all know you love me and don’t say you don’t because I won’t believe that.”

Okay know you know how our summer began. ‘Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo’


End file.
